Es por ti
by Agattka
Summary: Rivaille sabia que debía dejarlo, era por su bien, Rivaille no le podía entregar el futuro que merecía, y eso lo frustraba de sobremanera... 'Eren merecía algo mejor... Alguien mejor'.
1. Chapter 1

Esto fue algo pequeño que se me ocurrió a las tres, quizás ¿cuatro de la mañana?, ñe.

Ahh si, en el otro fanfic, un review de ''Tofe3'', si estas leyendo esto, tienes razón, no podía pretender que alguien lo leyera si me daba lata poner los signos... ¡Gracias por decirme como hacerlos!, nunca había intentado hacer eso, soy una idiota(ι´Д｀)ﾉ. Bueeno, la cancion es ''When i'm gone'' de eminen, cuando escuhe el ''_sabes que eres su armadura, y destruirías a cualquiera que quisiera dañarlo._'' fue como: ( ಠ◡ಠ ) mmm... esto podria funcionar, y ¡tada!.

* * *

"Es por ti", pensó, Eren merecía a alguien amoroso, alguien con el que puedas decir: "Estaré junto a él toda mi vida", Rivaille tenía en cuenta eso, sabía muy bien que Eren necesitaba un apoyo real, no sólo un chico que le diera sexo, Eren no estaba enamorado de él, Rivaille lo sabía, sabía que sólo era una atracción carnal... Más Rivaille... Pensaba y sentía por Eren, se había enamorado, ¿podía ser idiota?.

_Estas jodidas paredes deben estar hablando... Puedo escucharlas, "no lo hagas"..._

Pero para Eren, Rivaille era todo, el, en el fondo sabía que Eren lo amaba, quizás... No quería ataduras... No quería hacerse cargo de alguien emocionalmente, no quería que Eren dependiera de el... Si Eren lo hacía...

_sabes que eres su armadura, y destruirías a cualquiera que quisiera dañarlo._

Rivaille lo amaba, ¿cómo no hacerlo?, esos hermosos ojos llenos de esperanza y prosperidad, pero a la vez tan llenos de dolor y sufrimiento...

_Pero, ¿qué pasa cuando el karma actúa y te ataca?_

Lo haría sufrir... Sabía que lo haría sufrir, le era fácil imaginar a Eren llorar por las noches, el era bueno para eso, era bueno para llorar, para sufrir... Para sentir dolor...

_¿Qué sucede cuando te vuelves la razón de todo su dolor?_

El no quería eso, no quería, pero ya había hecho su decisión, se alejaría de Eren... Era lo mejor para él, debía encontrar a alguien quien formar una familia, alguien que le aseguré el futuro que el merece; y Rivaille no podía entregarle eso.

_Cuando me valla no sientas dolor... Sólo sonríe de vuelta._

El quería que entendiera, que tuviera en cuenta que todo esto lo hacía por él, no se tomo en cuenta en ningún momento, ¡pensó en el todo el tiempo!, ¿quién era Rivaille?, ¿qué sentía ese tal Rivaille?, no importaba, Eren, Eren, Eren y más Eren... "Por favor... Date cuenta, Eren...", pensaba, "es por ti, todo por ti, necesitas algo mejor... Alguien mejor".

_Sólo entiende, me estoy esforzando paraque sonrías..._

Poco a poco fue tomando fuerzas... Lo hizo... Estaba todo listo, sólo faltaba que Eren encontrara a alguien, que encontrará a quien lo reemplazara, a quien lo hiciera realmente feliz... Rivaille hizo todo lo que pudo, ahora era turno de Eren, "re hace tu vida, sácame de ella como yo te sacare de la mía..." Eso fue lo que le dijo, parte de eso era cierto, pero más nunca podría sacar a Eren de su vida, era su luz, su soporte, su todo... Sumido en la oscuridad, la luz de su vida se a ido... Ya no hay nada que hacer.

"Sólo quería darte en futuro feliz, donde lo único sentías sea seguridad y amor..."

_Eso es todo lo que quería... Sólo quería darte una vida..._

No había vuelta atrás, Rivaille lo sabía, lo sabía muy bien... "Eren debe de estar feliz...", pensaba, "espero que todo esto valga la pena". Recupera tu vida, recupera lo que perdiste estando con él, recuperado todo... Hazlo... Hazlo por él, que ahora... No tiene nada...

_Ya es muy tarde, tomaste tu decisión... Ahora vete._


	2. Acéptalo, ya no te ama

Bueno, no creí hacer una continuación, pero aquí esta:D

Tofe:3... ¿Se puede poner una imagen de fondo en el teclado?, ¿cómo se hace?(*´Д`)ﾊｧﾊｧ , te comprendo, yo también amo los finales tristesಥ⌣ಥ son tan hermositos, ¿por queeeeeeeeeeeeeee?(ι´Д｀)ﾉ

Shiro-chan Okumura Rivaille... Holito mucho gusto(´°ω°`), ¡oh! ¡qué bellooooo! te hice llorarヽ(゜∇゜)ノ, aquí está la continuación, espero que llores(?... No me ataques(ι´Д｀)ﾉ Ten la continuación:c

valkiria1996-pd... Pobre Levi(つд｀), Si, es ErenxLevi, pero triste(*´д｀*) aquí la contiiiiii∩(*▽*)∩

* * *

_¿Qué haces cuando el deseo de querer algo aumente?, debes controlarlo, ya que sabes que es imposible..._

"re hace tu vida, sácame de ella como yo te sacare de la mía"... Eso le había dicho Rivaille hace algunos días, ¿enserio pensó en algún momento que él lo amaba?, era obvio, lo único que le importaba era el sexo, "acaso... ¿Se aburrió de mi?... ¿De mi cuerpo?", pensaba Eren, el realmente lo amaba, con todo su ser, Rivaille era su vida, sin Rivaille... Ya nada tenía sentido. Todas sus preocupaciones aumentaron dramáticamente ese día, él no quería estar solo, ya no más...

_El hombre al que amaba muchísimo, me ha abandonado_

Ya no le importaba si estaba con el por sexo, sólo le bastaba saber que para Rivaille era necesario... Que Rivaille lo necesitaba...

No importaba si era su juguete sexual, él quería estar cerca de él, y si eso implicaba ser su juguete, lo sería.

Lloraba desconsoladamente por las noches, pensando "ojalá no hubiera un mañana", porque un mañana sin Rivaille, no era un mañana que valiera la pena, era un mañana triste, solitario, y melancólico. Lo quería, lo quería cerca de él, quería sentir sus caricias aunque sólo fuera una vez más, ¿por qué no lo disfruto en su momento?.

_Y ahora estoy llorando, sosteniendo me a mi mismo y a mi desdichado corazón_

"¿Po-por qué?, ¿hice algo que te molestara?, si lo hice, de verdad, lo sien- fue interrumpido por el otro lado de la línea-Eren, sólo era sexo, me he aburrido de ti, ya no te necesito.

Aaah, claro, fu-fue un gusto Rivaille, a-adiós". Ya no le era necesario, ya no podía hacer nada, Rivaille se había ido, y con él toda su luz, se llevo todo, su alma, su alegría, su esperanza...ahora, sólo, sin nadie a quién recurrir, Eren era capaz de cualquier cosa.

_¿Qué haces cuando te das cuenta que la persona que amas está feliz con otra persona?, ¿qué haces cuando ya no te necesita?, ¿qué haces cuando te desprecia la única persona a la cual amabas?, ¿qué haces cuando ya no tienes motivos por los cuales vivir?_

_El hombre al cual le confiaba mi amor, me ha dejado sin vacilaciones_

Todos lo dejaron, su padre, su madre, Armin... Y hasta Mikasa, poco a poco se fue quedando sólo, era una jodida maldición, ¿por qué tuvo que nacer? Hasta que un día, sumido en la tristeza y soledad, Rivaille llego para iluminar su oscura vida, Rivaille marcó un pasado y un presente, un pasado solitario, abrumador, y un presente lleno de alegrías y esperanzas, lo mimó, le profeso amor, incluso se preocupo por él en algunas oportunidades, ¿y ahora salía con esto?, ¿acaso todo era un maldito juego para él?, "los jóvenes somos ingenuos", pensó, "nos dejamos llevar con la más mínima muestra de amor... Sin darnos cuenta, que, al final, todos acabamos de la misma forma... Solos...". Tal y como llego, se fue, oscureciendo de sobremanera la vida de Eren, sin nadie con quién contar, Eren caería en una desesperación profunda, porque sabía que cualquier persona a la cual amará lo dejaría solo, hundido en un amplio mar de inquietudes y complicaciones... Llegando al borde de la cordura, su última esperanza se había marchado... el amor de su vida lo había dejado, su madre, su padre, Armin, su mejor amigo lo había dejado "Eren, lo siento, sabíamos que esta día llegaría, cualquiera de los dos tendría un destino así, es sólo que... Yo fui el primero", fueron sus últimas palabras antes de morir por hemorragia, le habían apuñalado, Mikasa también lo hizo "debes aprender a valerte por ti mismo, algún día me lo agradecerás", esas fueras sus últimas palabras, antes de desaparecer de la vida de Eren, ¿por qué toda la gente a la cual amaba se veía perjudicada?, ¿era su culpa?... Y si lo era... _¿Debía pagar por ello?_

_Honesto Dios, realmente no sabía que me dejaría_

Dejo de comer, dejo de salir, dejo de hacer todo lo que alguna vez hizo, estaba decaído, todo el día en cama, realmente ya le importaba una mierda lo que le sucediera, ya ni siquiera se tomaba en cuenta el mismo, ¿por qué lo haría?, después de todo... Era una maldita plaga... Nadie debía toparse con él, nadie debía de hablarle... Si ellos lo hacían...

_Realmente, no sabía._

Sus párpados pesaban, otra vez se sentía cansado, física y emocionalmente, poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos, a diferencia de otras veces, el dolor se iba minimizando, las inquietudes desaparecían, la tristeza se alejaba, y caía ante una oscuridad diferente, una oscuridad reconfortable, casi diciendo "duerme, te sentirás mejor", se sentía aliviado, "todo ya está por terminar", fue quedando lenta y placenteramente dormido...

_El sonido de alguien silbando_

_¿Tal vez podría ser él?_

_¿Volverá?_

Ya no importaba, ya no tenía la necesidad de estar junto a Rivaille, ya todo estaba superado, la tristeza que anteriormente controlaba su vida se había esfumado, ya no más dolor, ya no más complicaciones, ya no más angustias... Una rebelde lágrima y una leve sonrisa se apoderaron de su rostro, ya todo había terminado, no sufriría jamás...

_Estoy encontrándome a mi mismo miserablemente, esperándole._

Quizás, sólo quizás, se le cruzó por la mente estar junto a Rivaille, la paz que sintió en ese momento era indescriptible, era casi idéntica a la sensación de su madre abrazándolo, diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien, quizás quería compartirla con el, quería que Rivaille también se sumiera en esa bella y milagrosa tranquilidad...

_ Te espere, aunque al final, no fue necesario_

Quizás cuando abriera los ojos despertaría, y se daría cuenta que se había quedado dormido luego de tener sexo con Rivaille, quizás sólo fue un mal sueño, una inquietud en su subconsciente molestándolo a la hora de dormir... Pero nunca lo supo, ya que Eren, más nunca, volvió a abrir sus ojos...

_El hombre al que amaba muchísimo, me ha abandonado, sólo debía aceptarlo..._


End file.
